The Days Since Then
by ObsessionGirl101
Summary: An A-Z Set of Drabbles based around Keith and Ivan. Follow their relationship going from A to Z Warning: yaoi, MalexMale Possible cussing Enjoy! Not My photo ! got it of Google
1. Staring with A

The days Since Then

Hello! ObsessionGirl101 here, bringing you a brand new story!

So the basic premise behind this is going to be an A – Z set of drabbles (two or three ever chapter) about one of my favorite Tiger & Bunny couples Keith and Ivan!

**Warning!:**Yaoi! If you don't know what yaoi is, it is male on male lovin' there may also be cussing and whatever else I throw in

If you're offended by homosexual relationships then you can leave now and never look back.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer****: ** I do NOT own Tiger & Bunny or any of the characters used in this story

Awkward

To say Ivan's first few days of work were awkward would be an understatement. Everyone was very nice; he got along with Pao-lin or better known as Dragon Kid very well. He also got to meet his favorite hero, Sky High to which he learned his real name was Keith Goodman whom was also very nice.

But now back to the current situation, Ivan was not a runner; He may be a hero but he does not run. When he had mounted the treadmill adjacent to the one Sky High was currently on he hadn't expected an unofficial race of sorts. Ivan had watched Keith, subconsciously turning up the speed on his own treadmill whenever the King of Hero's did. Let's just say Ivan ended up embarrassing himself in front of not only his idol but everyone else too; earning a pretty nasty rode burn and a bloody nose as proof.

Done! Please give me some feedback if I should continue I will leave it at just A for now please tell me how I could make it better or if I should just scrap it Bye!


	2. B and C

The days Since Then

Hey I'm back Yay thank you for reviewing! But not much to mention here so on with it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tiger & Bunny!

Blushing

Ivan was in pain lots and lots of pain. While out on patrol he had run into a person trying to rob a grocery store. When Ivan approached the guy to arrest him the man shows that he too was a next. This next had what Ivan assumed was telekinesis because in a moment the man glowed blue and a stop sign was hurled in Ivan's direction thus leaving him in his current situation.

Even through his metal hero suit the stop sign cracked three of his ribs and it hurt like _**hell!**_ All the other hero's had already come and visited except one, Keith Goodman. So when Keith had shown up Ivan was more than surprised. "Hello Origami how are you doing?" Keith asked flashing a jovial grin to the younger hero.

"I'm fine" the lithe bodied boy muttered quietly. "Here" Ivan glanced up to see the older ex-king of hero's holding out a small, delicate white rose; Ivan's eyes widened feeling his cheeks heat up and become a pale pink before reaching out to accept the flower. "Dragon Kid told me it was you favorite flower right favorite flower?" Keith asks unknowingly repeating himself out of habit. Ivan had to suppress a chuckle at the other male's quirkiness "ah yes thank you" Ivan smiles weakly up. Keith goes to speak but is interrupted by the faint beeping of his call bracelet "Oh" Keith shrugs "Bye feel better! And again feel better!" Keith grins slightly waving while leaving the young **[1]** Russian alone once again. Ivan blushes clutching the white rose in his shaking hands maybe being in the hospital isn't so bad.

**Calloused **

Keith has very calloused hands, Ivan noticed; he wonder how Keith got those calluses. Was it from work, did being the King of Hero's for many years give the older man the rough skin? Ivan looked down at his own hand small, soft with band aids wrapped around some of his fingers from where he had gotten paper cuts from origami so different in comparison.

Keith glanced over at his young lover who was staring at his hands intently, brow furrowed with a small frown on his normally attractive face. Keith grins lovingly gentle grasping the younger hands bringing them up where Keith pressed small tender kisses on each of his fingers "Perfect" he mutters against Ivan's calloused skin.

Done!

So what do you think? I would also like to remind you that this will jump around from time to time as with C being a point when they are together. Thank you for reading Bai~~

**[1] **I don't think Ivan's Russian but I decided to make him Russian I hope you don't mind

Don't forget to Review!


End file.
